Steve Williams
Steven Jonah Williams is the main protagonist of Brickleberry. He is a terrible park ranger at Brickleberry, but he always manages to be "Ranger of the Month" every month. He is voiced by David Herman. Steve is a complete idiot and his mistakes often gets him and the main cast into trouble, which is what drives the plot of the show. Biography Steve is an overconfident, bumbling park ranger who takes himself and his job way too seriously. Even though he has been named "Ranger of the Month" at Brickleberry every month for several years, he’s not nearly as good at his job as he thinks he is. Steve's "Ranger of the Month" title means everything to him and he will do anything to keep it. He is a complete loser by nature, and is an utterly worthless man and waste of life. Steve’s father, Jonah, was also a Brickleberry ranger, so he was raised in the park and despite his flaws, knows the park like the back of his hand. Steve dreamed of working at Brickleberry since he was a child but put his dream on hold after his father went missing in the park and was never found. Steve is conventional (in this definition - accepting orthodox terms at the cost of own individuality) especially towards Woody. His conventional attitude of letting Woody bully him around at many things such as cutting his pay off by half and not allowing him to date the Indian working-by-long-distance ranger Dottie served as a critical driving factor of episode "Hello Dottie". Woody at one point called Steve his "submissive bitch" because of Steve's lenience. In "The Dam Show", Steve vowed to become the leader of the marooned attendants of Woody's birthday party when they became stranded on an island. Steve didn't set up any rules and allowed the people to do whatever they want, which led to the downfall of the small society because the people including Bobby Possumcods and Dr. Kuzniak completed wasted their food supply. They then resorted to roasting and eating 2 baby birds, who were the last 2 of their species (Philadelphia Eagle) despite that they were still only 1-day old newborns. Steve's incredible stupidity has made him commit mistakes so horrendous that he has a difficult, if not impossible time, getting over them out of guilt. He keeps reminding himself about Malloy's parents' Murder-versary and the Squabbits Apocalypse, up to the point he puts it on the calendar every year. Woody also brings up a lot of Steve's mistakes from the past to remind present Steve not to repeat them (apparently to no avail) such as when Steve let free a mountain lion in a retirement home or when he got drunk in a Nativity scene and tried having sex with a donkey. Then there was the time he killed 4 young boys by sending them out on a minefield according to "Campin' Ain't Easy", which made Camp Brickleberry close down. Steve frequently displays that he is an obsessed fan of Viggo Mortensen and that his favorite movie series is Lord of the Rings. Steve's favorite superhero appears to be Spider-Man, given that he has a Spider-Man wallet in "Trailer Park" and a Spider-Man lunchbox in "The Animals Strike Back". Even though Steve deserves to be fired from his job as a park ranger for incompetence which can make him too dangerous to do his work, Woody still keeps him employed and always makes him Ranger of the Month every month. In the episode "Amber Alert", it is revealed that Steve's mom actually offered sexual services (prostitution) to Woody to have Steve keep a job and be named Ranger of the Month, every month. Steve's mom has done this with him all the time (driving test, basketball team, Obi ranks, a bully at school), which can explain why Steve never learned any proper skills and this is why he is the bumbling idiot who makes the poor decisions that often run him and Brickleberry down into chaos throughout the series. The main cast despise or neglect Steve a lot up to the point that they figured that him being 2 hours late for work meant that he's dead, so they wrote his gravestone obituary: "Steve Williams: Lived. Died. Fat" Health and Eating Habits Steve is very overweight up to the point he's somewhat obese but not as heavily obese as Woody or Connie, at least not until 'near the end of the show in the episode "[[High Stakes|''High Stakes]]". Steve's favorite food is lasagna. He gets mocked for being really overweight by many characters in the series, even from other overweight characters. Steve is occasionally shown eating junk food such as Cheetos, cookies, chocolate bars, hot dogs, lasagna, donuts and Rice Krispie Treats. His weight issue is the focus of a subplot in the episode "High Stakes", as he couldn't fit in his current uniform any longer, but this was inevitable given he failed to do any proper exercise or dieting. Steve is so fat that the other main characters complain he has boobs and they're disgusted by it. Malloy demanded in "Trailer Park" that Steve get a breast reduction. Denzel thinks that Steve's boobs are even bigger than what a woman's would usually be. Woody gets turned on by it in "My Way or the Highway". Steve unknowingly has the condition pica. He has no problem eating unsanitary objects such as bird poop, coyote mucus, dirt, his own body fat, bear semen (complimenting "It's got a kick to it!") and his own feces and urine. Personality Steve is known for being ignorant and having little logic. We see him make poor choices on a constant basis. His ignorance should often be more than enough to agitate the show's audience, not just the rest of the main cast. Steve considers Denzel to be his best friend, and therefore get along so well they name their relationship "Ste-Zel". Steve isn't exactly such a nice person. He is very arrogant and self-centered, wanting to rationalize whatever he does, such as making offensive remarks or making mistakes that put lots of people in danger. Steve was already a terrible person as early as the show's pilot, having spiked Ethel's coffee in order to get her fired from her job, shooting Ethel's hand with a handgun and throwing away a young amputated stump boy into the lake out of spite. He will also bully for fun, such as bullying Malloy for being unable to find a date or when he mocked the young boys that he won (by having rigged) the Be a Cop for a Day raffle. Steve has little to no moral values for his co-workers such as when Woody denied his employees health insurance and lunch breaks, Steve sided with Woody. It is often pointed out that Steve has misshaped genitals and that his penis is extremely small. Denzel has pointed out that Steve has a "ball-gina". Errors, Poor Thinking and Instances of Ignorance Steve is not only the show's main character, but also the most idiotic of the characters. He's a complete moron and his lack of even the simplest logic usually drives the plot for the majority of the show's episodes. These include: * [[Welcome to Brickleberry|Drove a car 'while '''reading a book (ironically he was reading the book "How to Drive Safely")]] * Killed off Malloy's parents (2 bears with only 1 bullet) because he tripped and had his gun switched to safety off * He ate a Cheeto lying on the ground that was very obviously covered with dirt, coyote mucus and bird shit. * [[Saved by the Balls|For comedic reasons, when Steve pointed a gun at a group of mafia claiming he'll have to arrest all of them, who then proceeded to pull out much more guns that outnumbered him, he asked ''"Okay....how about I just arrest some of you?"]] * When he became leader of a group of marooned islanders, he let them do whatever they want such as waste up a limited supply of apples, cook and eat 2 brother and sister birds (who are the last of their species), and he even chopped up a lifeboat just to make firewood. * Read out loud and clear that Bobby Possumcods is the sole willed owner of Brickleberry against Woody's warnings * [[Daddy Issues|In a baseball game, he ran from the batter's box to not the first base, but the 'pitcher's mound. '''Because this baseball game was a bet that Steve made himself, Steve and the other rangers were forced to strip naked, tied by rope to a pick-up truck and get dragged through the ground for 5 miles.]] * While he was paralyzed and his digestive system was hooked to wires and a container, he mistook a bag that held his feces to be a free bag of "chocolate pudding" and proceeded to eat it. Same went for the bag of his urine which he mistook as "lemonade" * When Steve was trying to insult a Swiss musclebound athlete who replaced him in the Ranger Games, he tried to insult the athlete's home country Switzerland by reading off facts about it in Wikipedia, which did not in any way condemn Switzerland. * While having a liposuction, he drank back his body fat up complimenting whatever it is, it's delicious. * He mistook Rice Krispie Treats as proper dieting food because he couldn't tell the difference between that and regular rice cakes. * When he saw a cup in a refrigerator that had the label "Semen", he assumed it was a yogurt cup that belonged to a guy named Semen, and he proceeded to eat it. * Killed off a group of young boys by forcing them to cheat in the Brickleberry Summer Camp's challenge, The Gauntlet, by having them sneak through a mine field (Steve replied "Mine field? Your field? I don't care whose field it is! Get in there!") * He failed to realize that only gays enjoyed the lyrics in the songs he wrote '' * He thought Street Fighter attack moves can be stimulated in real-life * When Steve had the ability to look into the future by having an electric shock, Woody lied that Viggo Mortensen was right behind him and Steve actually bothered to look if Woody was right. * [[Armoogeddon, Part 1|In the comic book's first issue, he logged onto Facebook even when the earth was being invaded by human-hunting alien cows. He easily befriended "Madison '''Notacow".]] * Also in the comic book, Future Steve claimed that he was offered a gun arm, but he rejected it in favor of…a T-shirt cannon! Gallery Leia.png|Okay, that's just disgusting! Leia again.png|Princess Steve Organa Yoo-hoo!.png|Gay cop Steve (Yoo-hoo!) Body fat is so YUMMY!.png|Steve "gets" liposuction Okay future steve and future ethel.png|Steve about to take advantage of a drunken Ethel Steveg.png|How Steve appeared in Season 1 Brickleberry HD CLEAR Character ART Big Foot Steve Williams.png|Steve "Big Foot" Williams Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Park Rangers Category:Main Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Whites Category:Murderers Category:Hero Category:David Herman